three weeks
by sweet like cinnamonLDR
Summary: Freddie doesn't know what to think when he feels something warm pull in the center of his chest. Maybe three weeks with Sam wouldn't be so bad after all.


_Summery: __The next night his bed smells like her. He thinks he could get addicted to it._

* * *

**three weeks**

**Week 1**

"We're gonna be late!" Freddie yells.

"Shut up! No we're not!" Sam yells back, her jacket on only half way as she flies out the door of her (actual) house. "And even if we are, that just means we'll be late for homeroom. It's a freakin' miracle."

"Not when we get detention." Freddie sighs.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Since you're here," She drops her pile of books in his arms. "Thanks."

"What?"

"It's your gentlemanly duties, Fredward."

"Shut it, Puckett." He said, though did not return her books.

She smiled. "I knew I'd grown on you."

They walked the rest of the way to school, just making it, ("Told you so!" Sam yelled, grabbing her books back.) and Freddie grabbed her wrist before she can bolt.

"Goovie Smoothie after school?"

She raises her eyebrow. "See you there."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The goovie smoothie is packed, and Freddie is just going to suggest they go someplace else when Sam yells, "OH MY GOD! THERE'S A MAN DANGLING OFF OF THE TOP OF THE ROOF! HE'S GONNA FALL!"

"_Sam!_" Freddie hisses, grabbing her arm.

Before she can say anything back, everyone leaps up out of their seats, rushing past Sam and Freddie, and out of the doorway to see what's going on.

Sam laughs, walking towards a table. "I should do that more often."

Freddie rolls his eyes, but says nothing, taking the seat next to her.

They're half-way through their smoothies when most of the kids come back in, looking somewhat disappointed.

"There's no man dangling anywhere!" A kid says loudly, staring at Sam.

She just shrugs. "My mistake."

Freddie really doesn't understand why he hangs out with her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's ten o'clock at night when Freddie is disturbed by an obnoxious knocking on the front door of his apartment.

It's Sam, of course, and before he can even say anything, she makes her way under his arm, taking off her shoes, (because yes she knows the drill) and hauling a bag behind her.

"Thanks for the invite, Fredly."

Freddie rolls his eyes and shuts the door. "I never invited you here, Sam."

He follows her into the living room, and she plops down onto the sofa, discarding her bag behind her. "You just let me in."

He plops down next to her, their arms and legs touching because of how small the couch was. "Remind me again when Spencer and Carly are coming back from Yakima?"

"Three weeks."

They both groan.

Sam leans her head against his shoulder. "What am I suppose to eat for three whole weeks? I'm not sure I can keep down your moms cooking."

Freddie grabs the remote and turns on the t.v. "Let's try not to think about that right now."

They watch Galaxy Wars until much later that night, and Sam doesn't complain one bit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Freddie hears his mom screaming through his bedroom door, and at first he thinks he might've left a stain on the carpet or something, but then...

"Oh shit–"

He forgot to tell her Sam was staying here... for three weeks.

He runs out the room, finds his mom staring down at Sam as if she'll explode, and Sam flipping through the t.v. channels as if nothing is happening. Sam looks over at him.

"Finally," She said. "Fredhead, someone entered into my domain. Take care of it."

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Mom... mom, just listen, okay? No, don't stare at me like that. Just listen."

He explained to her why, exactly, Sam was currently on their couch and would be for the next three weeks.

"Mrs. Benson," Sam said, standing up. "I am currently homeless. Carly's gone, and my mom's gone. She went to Hong Kong."

Mrs. Benson raised her eyebrow, her hand on her chest. "Hong Kong?"

Sam shrugged. "Some dude she's seeing... Forget his name."

Sam put her arm around Freddie and smiled. "Freddie here offered to take me in."

"I never–"

"What a good boy you've raised here Mrs. Benson." Sam said, quieting him and squeezing his shoulder maybe a little too hard. "I just can't wait to tell the kids." She said, patting her stomach.

It took another whole twenty minutes to calm his mom down again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Freddie take me out to eat."

They were currently on his bed, Sam's head in his lap while he subconsciously played with the ends of her hair. They were safe there until his mom came home from her late shift which wasn't until very early in the morning.

Freddie looked down at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm _hungry_." Sam said as though it were obvious.

"You're always hungry." Freddie stated.

"Please! Come on, there's nothing to do."

Freddie sighed. "Fine. Where?"

"Surprise me."

He does.

He grabs her hand, and they walk down to the grocery store that's just down the block.

"Don't tell me that we're eating in the middle of here." Sam says as they're walking down the isle way.

Freddie shakes his head. "Just need to grab a few things."

He grabs some sauce, pepperoni, green peppers (after asking if she likes them or not), pizza crust, and cheese.

Sam smiles at him in the check out line before adding in a few fatcakes 'for the road.' "I think mama has an idea of what's going on now."

They walk back to Freddie's apartment, Sam telling him to hurry up and walk faster; Freddie telling her he would if he didn't have to carry all of the bags.

In the kitchen, Sam keeps stealing the pepperoni's and cheese while Freddie attempts to put it on the pizza.

After they eat, Freddie convinces her to dance with him when the song_ Radio_ by_ Lana Del Ray _starts playing on his PearPod. Sam rolls her eyes, but grabs his hand in hers anyways and stands up. They fall asleep on the couch together after watching too many Girly Cow episodes, Sam's head tucked between his chin and his shoulder. Freddie doesn't know what to think when he feels something warm pull in the center of his chest. Maybe three weeks with Sam wouldn't be so bad after all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day at school Sam punches his shoulder, but smiles at him, so he knows everything's alright.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No school Monday, Fredlumps!" Sam said coming up behind him and hooking her arm around his neck. "I got wrestling tickets. Wanna come?"

"You just want me to come so I can drive us there." Freddie said, giving her a skeptical look.

"No I don't!" Sam said, defendingly. "I want you to come so that you can buy me some food. And Carly's not here." She added.

"She wouldn't have gone with you anyway."

"So, is that a yes or...?"

"Sure Sam, I'll take you."

Sam smiled and hugged him. "Sweet! I'll see you at your apartment." Sam said, running off.

"That's where you're staying!" Freddie yelled back.

All he gets is a thumbs up before she's out the door.

**Week 2**

On Monday they go to the wrestling match, Sam making him buy her tons of meat and an extra, extra large drink, and of course around three bowls of popcorn. The match is full of sweat, meat, and flying popcorn all at once. Sam punches him a few times, but only because she's excited, and holds onto his arm, yanking it up and down every time one of the guys get smacked to the ground. All in all, he's okay with it, because Sam's smiling (and not in a bad way) and hasn't made one negative comment about him the whole time. At the end, he's almost as into it as she is, and figures they should do it again sometime.

Once they get home, and Freddie walks out of the bathroom into his room, Sam's on his bed, under the covers, sound asleep.

He sleeps on the couch, figuring if he tries to wake her up, he'll just get punched in the nose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next night his bed smells like her. He thinks he could get addicted to it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Samantha, dear, did you take off your shoes and sanitize?" Freddie's mom asks from the doorway.

Sam nods. "Yep, sure did."

Sam smiles mischievously at Freddie when his mom goes inside her room. "I had my fingers crossed."

"Sam!" Freddie says, nervously.

"What? Sanitizer makes your hands smell weird."

Freddie rolls his eyes, and Sam sticks her tongue out at him.

They continued watching Celebrities Underwater.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Freddie!"

Freddie turns around to see Wendy running up to him.

"Hey," He says, when she finally reached him. "What's up?"

"I heard Sam's staying with you for a few weeks." Wendy says, getting straight to the point.

Freddie shrugs. "Yeah... so?"

Wendy smiles at him. "So...?" She says, excitedly. "Are you two, like, dating or something?"

Freddie's eyes widen. "Me and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Uh n-no. Not-we're not doing anything. She's just hanging with me till Carly gets back."

Wendy frowned, looking disappointed. "Hmm, well um, if anything changes..." She held up her hand, making a phone, while she backed away from him slowly. "Call? Kay?" She ran off to a giggling group of girls.

Freddie sighed, knowing all well that more then half of the school probably thought they were going out now. He turned around, but then jumped, holding a hand to his chest. "Geeze, Gibb, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, but I had to know."

"Know what?"

"Are you and Sam dating?"

"No."

Gibby sighs. "Okay then."

He walks away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Heard you and Sam are going out."

Freddie slammed his locker hard, and spined around, fully intending to yell into that persons face that, _no, they weren't! _when he saw it was Sam.

She smiles at him. "People been bothering you with that question too, I see."

He let out a long breath. "Yes, about two-hundred each _period_."

Sam leans back against the lockers. "A little less for me, but that's because some people are just too afraid of mama."

"Please don't tell me you did anything too bad." Freddie says, biting down on his lower lip.

Sam shrugs. "Not too bad. I didn't get caught anyway, so I can walk home with you. Which, in our case, will only cause even more suspicion."

"Screw them."

Sam smiles. "Well said, Benson."

They walke out the doors, cold wind hitting them, ignoring the looks they both get.

Freddie looks over at her. "Who even started it? I mean, we 'hate' each other."

Sam punches his shoulder. "Probably some stupid cheerleader or someone."

Halfway down the second block, Sam puts her hand in his coat pocket, complaining about how cold she is. Her fingers tangled with his, and he figures whoever did start the rumor, wasn't so stupid after all. If they were looking closely, anyway.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is this?" Sam asks, sniffing her bowl of soup.

"It was my grandma's recipe." Mrs. Benson says, sitting down. "Fish, tomato, celery, green beans, onion, and grape leaves."

"I think I'll pass." Sam says. "I had such a _huge_ lunch." She lies, starting to get up.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Benson asks. "It's salmon."

Freddie gets up, cringing a bit. "Mom, I'm kinda full too. I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I'll come." Sam volunteers.

Mrs. Benson frowns. "Alright, but I'll be gone when you get back. I have the night shift at the hospital, Freddie. I won't be back until about eight tomorrow."

"Okay." Freddie says.

He and Sam grab their jackets, and put on their shoes.

"Do you have a key?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"Yes, mom."

"That extra mini bottle of hand sanitizer I put in your jackets coat?"

"Yes, mom."

"Samantha, I put one in yours too."

Sam fakes a smile. "Thanks for spreading your love of a germ free planet."

"You're welcome."

They hurry out the door before she can stop them.

"Geeze, I never thought she'd let us leave." Sam says. "Groovy Smoothie?"

Freddie hesitates. "There might be people there from school..."

Sam thinks about it for a moment. "Hotdog vender?"

Freddie nods, leading them down the hall. "Let's do it."

"You have money, right?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After they eat, Sam suggests they walk through the park because it was still early, and that Freddie looked liked he needed to lose a few pounds anyway. He glares at her, and Sam laughs dragging him with her.

"It still amazes me how much you can eat in one sitting and not get sick." Freddie says, thinking of the six hotdogs she had ate.

Sam pats her stomach. "Mama's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, she is."

She smiles at him, and he wonders why she's being nicer to him. It wasn't that he minded, (_at all_) but Sam smiling at him just because... it was the sorta thing that...

He glances over at her to see she's looking up at the sky. "We're best friends, right?"

Sam looks at him and shrugs. "More like frienemies, but yeah." She hooks her arm through his. "Best friends, I guess."

Freddie laughs. "I never really thought about it."

Sam smirks at him. "I was too busy torturing you for you to think about anything."

"And now?"

"I'm on break." Sam says. "Or maybe your mom's food is actually getting to me."

They both shutter. "Gross." They say in unison.

They walk a few minutes in silence, Sam occasionally playing with the sleeve of his jacket, and Freddie becoming consciously aware of how close their bodies are next to each other.

"Freddie," Sam suddenly whispers in his ear, her breath tickling the hairs on his neck.

He turns, his mouth open to say something, but before he can get anything out, Sam's lips are pressed against his.

A surprised sound forms at the back of his throat, his feet stopping in their tracks. Sam quickly lets go, and licks her lips, looking at him nervously.

"Sorry," She says quickly. "Spontaneous – mphh."

Freddie doesn't let her finish, grabbing the sides of her face in his hands, he presses her lips back against his, glad that she responds instantly, her fingers grabbing onto the labels of his jacket. Her mouth moving in sync with his, her arms slowly traveling up his neck and into his hair. She tugs his hair roughly, pressing her mouth harder against his. His hands lower to her waist, and he presses her lower body firmly against his.

When they finally end the kiss, they are both breathing a little hard, still clinging onto the other.

"Wow." Freddie whispers.

Sam smiles. "I could say the same to you." She says, breathlessly. "Your mom's not home, is she?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Freddie barely gets the door open before Sam is on top of him, kissing him soundly, her tongue making its way between his lips. He pushes her up against the wall, closing the door behind him, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip, pushing her up, up, up...

He doesn't know how they make it to his room, but they're laying on his bed, her legs coming up around his waist, pinning him against her. She's making all sorts of noises in the back of her throat, and he thinks he might not be able to handle himself once he's completely hard, so he starts making his way down her neck to her throat. She moans loudly, and he whispers her name against her skin, his fingers clenching her skin underneath her tee-shirt, moving up and brushing up against the side of her breast.

She wriggles against him, and he knows she can feel him because her groin is being pushed right up against his, and well... he's pretty sure he's going to come in his pants.

"Sam..." Freddie whispers, moving his mouth back to hers. He sees pure desire in her eyes, and knowing that _he's_ the one who caused it, he gets spurred on, biting down on her lip and kissing her until she gasps again.

She guides his hand to her breast, and he squeezes it, rolling it around in the palm of his hand. Before he knows it, her fingers are undoing the button on his jeans, then going to his zipper–

"Sam." Freddie says, breaking away, grabbing her hand in his own. "Sam, Sam, Sam, stop."

She freezes and bites her lip, looking up at him. "Sorry, I lost my head for a second there."

Freddie shakes his head. "You have no idea how much I want you right now, but I don't think I'm ready to be a dad yet."

Sam laughs, and he smiles, sinking down beside her. She wraps her arm around his stomach, and lays her head on his chest.

"Ever heard of condoms?"

"Ever heard of only 99 percent of the time they work?"

"Whatever, Fredward."

He looks down, and she is smiling.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Benson asks, feeling Freddie's forehead with the back of her hand. "You look... different."

He catches Sam's eye before she looks down, smiling silently at her lap. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom."

His mom walks to the kitchen, and Sam blows him fake kisses in mocking humor.

He rolls his eyes and is pretty sure she can see his blush.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At school he holds her hand on the way in, and he's positive the whole entire student body is looking at them.

Sam frowns at him. "Have these people ever heard that staring is rude?"

Freddie laughs. "Just ignore them."

When they reach their lockers, Wendy comes up to them, yelling out Freddie's name.

"Freddie! I said to call!" Wendy says, looking disappointed. "Did you forget?"

"Sorry," Freddie says. "I was ah... little busy."

"Right." Wendy says, knowingly. "I getcha. I'll umm... just let you two of to your class."

She walks away, and Sam snorts. "Call her?"

Freddie shrugs. "I don't even have her number."

He shuts his locker, and Sam grabs his shirt collar, kissing him hard.

When she lets go, she starts backing away. "See ya, Fredly."

Freddie smiles, a bit dazed. "See ya..."

**Week 3**

"Carly's coming back in a week." Sam says. "I wonder what she'll think."

Freddie looks at her. "About us?"

Sam shrugs. "Yeah... I mean, she's my best friend. I don't want her to get weirded out or anything."

"She's not gonna get 'weirded out,' Sam. It's Carly. She'll probably think it's nice." Freddie says, going back to his calc homework.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks, climbing up on his bed and sitting next to him.

Freddie sighs. "I'm _trying_ to do my homework, but _someone _is bugging me."

Sam frowns. "Why do you do homework? It's so boring." She complaines.

"Because I want to get good grades."

Sam groans, and quickly grabs his book and paper, throwing it beside her carelessly. She slowly gets on top of his lap, straddling him.

"Sam..."

"Shh." Sam commands, leaning in. "You're making me bored with your nerdiness."

Freddie smirks. "You like my nerdiness. Admit it."

Sam smiles. "Never."

She kisses him soundly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and opening her mouth.

Freddie pulls back. "Seriously Sam, I have to finish my homework."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Your eyes are brown." Sam notes. "Like chocolate."

"Yes," Freddie says. "And yours are blue, Sam. Like the bottom of the ocean."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam never thought she'd be one of those girls to get out of class just to see their boyfriends. But there she was, skipping History, making out with Freddie in the girls restroom.

"I should go." Freddie says, kissing her again.

Sam nods. "Right." She kisses him. "Okay."

Ten minutes later, he's walking out of the restroom (after Sam checks that it's clear), chapstick all over his face.

Sam decides it would be okay not to tell him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're dating Samantha, aren't you?" Mrs. Benson asks.

Freddie looks up at his mom for the couch, flinching slightly. "How'd you know?"

"Mr. Franklin tweeted it."

Freddie's mouth hangs open. "You have a twitter account."

Mrs. Benson crosses her arms. "That's not the point. You know what I think of her, Freddie. She's rude, sloppy, she wears mis-matched clothes, she–"

"Mom!" Freddie says, cutting her off. "I like her, okay? I like her a lot, so if you have a problem with it... just get used to the idea of us."

Mrs. Benson huffs, and walks away, crossly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You don't mind that your mom hates me?" Sam asks the next night. She had snuck into his room, after his mom had gone to bed.

Freddie sighs. "I don't care what she thinks. I like you, and I want to date you, so it's my decision."

Sam leans up, and kisses him on the mouth lightly. "Thanks."

"Of course. We're frienemies."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly yells happily.

They run up to her and hug her, squeezing her tight.

"I missed you guys so much!" Carly says, arms around them both. "But I guess you didn't miss me, hmm?"

"What?" Freddie says. "Of course we did. Three weeks! That's a long time."

"And now you two are dating!" Carly says excitedly. "That's so cute!"

Sam raises her eyebrow. "How did you find out?"

Carly stares at her as though it were obvious. "Principle Franklin. I follow him on twitter."

Sam rolls her eyes, and Freddie laughs loudly.

"Of course you do." He says.

"I think you guys are nice together."

Yes. That was definitely the word.

Nice.

* * *

Thoughts? I love reviews and feedback :)


End file.
